A challenge of wearable sensing is adapting electronic components and sensors to the wearable environment. Electronic components are often rigid, bulky, and impermeable: factors that usually detract from wearing comfort. Sensing the body effectively may require both sufficient accuracy and precision of the sensor to render useful information and sufficient comfort of the user to render willingness to use or wear the device. In non-critical sensing activities (such as those peripheral, context-aware applications often seen in pervasive computing), this tradeoff is all the more difficult to navigate because compromise in user comfort becomes increasingly unrealistic. As such, traditional sensing techniques may rely on components and approaches developed for sensing outside of the wearable environment.